The Elf's Story - Rags to Riches
by MangoBait
Summary: Three souls come together. Alyara, a catfolk druid, thirsts for knowledge and freedom. Kaldvic, a human fighter, craves acceptance and understanding. Albany, a wood elf ranger, desires nothing more than cold, sweet revenge. Their stories and goals, their drives and purposes will become intertwined as they join together to fend against evil.
1. Chapter 1 - Ally in a Strange Place

_What is the word?_

I bit my bottom lip, surveying the field before us. No tracks, no broken twigs, no clear game trails.

There should be… there should be signs of something, _anything_ but…

 _Seriously, what is it?_

But my focus was divided as I placed my palm against my aching stomach.

No sounds, no wind in the trees, no crunch of dried leaves.

 _The word for what I'm feeling…_

My hunting partner shifted, muzzle trained towards the sky. He didn't smell anything, did he?

 _Was it unrest? Caution? Disquiet?_

And that's when my follower thoroughly pulled me from my thoughts.

"Meelo!" I hissed, eyes widening slightly as my black panther companion lurched forwards, lost to the amber elms and golden oaks once more. The cat held more fascination in chasing butterflies than actual hunting… Which would be dandy if we were not starved for a decent meal. Ever since we left Ninovan, food had become scarce, the usual wildlife taking to hiding for reasons I couldn't figure out. The normal hunting routes and fields were empty, void of deer, wolves, and even vultures. No scurrying of critters in the brush or call of bluebirds in the branches. Usually this would bother me, stealing the brunt of my attention, but I had this overwhelming sense of urgency, like staying in the woods too long away from Alyara would be a quick way to assure the loss of my sanity. It made me feel uneasy and-

 _Ah, that's it._ _Uneasy, the word you're looking for is Uneasy._

Had I only known how right I was, I would have turned tail and fled as fast as my elf legs could carry me. Sadly, I was not quite as intelligent as I tried to make myself out to be. I wanted to learn why we were missing prey… but I had to find Meelo first. _Meelo, solve some mysteries, get back to camp._

Ninovan's bustling caravan-built shamble of a market with its overly noisy atmosphere would have been a welcome sight, I pondered as I trudged forwards through the foliage and underbrush. The colorful cloths draped through the redwoods, the lanterns casted an array of hues across the folk who passed by below the wooden tree top homes. The massive willow tree acted as a shelter to it all, protected those below with its windy spiraling branches and vines. I missed home… but, more importantly, I missed the food, my stomach growling an ever constant reminder. What I would not give for one of mother's homemade dishes right about now, rabbit stew served with spiced broth and warmed potatoes. I sighed heavily through parted lips, sapphire eyes flicked forward. _Thoughts for another time._

Dew soaked the leaves, coated the dirt under my toes, and clung to my bare skin. I dashed through the timbers and brushwood, barely making a sound as I moved. _Panther first, food later, panther first, food later… Panther first; by the Gods, why must you move so quickly?_

Meelo stayed firmly ahead of me, his black fur making him practically invisible in the shadow from the trunks and canopies. "You blasted cat," I muttered, letting out a low curse as he swiftly changed directions, veering off to the right.

I skid to a stop, reaching down with my gloved hand to gain my balance before launching after him, using my momentum to propel my body forward with added speed. My gut pinched again, warned me, threatened me to turn around. My heart cringed, whispered its plea. _This is not the way to go, only heartbreak and doom will follow you if you choose this path_. But the unspoken words fell on deaf ears.

Just as I moved to round another bend, I paused. The tell-tale sound of metal slamming against wooden shields rang true in my ears, an angered grunt… and the low growl of a goblin, their stench already noticeable from this distance. "What-?" I mused, moving to duck under the berry bush to my right, crouching lower to the ground.

My breathing accelerated, white blond hair flying wildly behind me as I neared the battle. The fight I came upon was in full swing as a human man faced off against a pair of goblins and their hounds. I knew some of their kind, having fought them before with Alyara on a variety of occasions. Blasted buggers thought it wise to taunt those in Ninovan from the outskirts of the village. They were little challenge for our Hunters, though interesting and diverse enough in their tactics to provide some mild entertainment.

The same could not be said for their current adversary. I knew the man wasn't exactly outmatched but his sheer inability to land a hit regardless of the fact he had two swords, was becoming a problem. His blades sang through the air but never managed to graze the grimy green flesh of the goblins, harmlessly whistling past without a nick of a blow. The goblin closest to him snarled and swung his heavy barbed mace, striking the man squarely in the shoulder. I heard him jeer in pain, his footing becoming temporarily unstable as he reeled backwards from the shot. The other goblin charged forward, his hound on his heels as they darted towards the man from across the clearing, grass hissing past them.

The verdures next to me gave a gentle rustle as Meelo came to sit to my left, a limp blue butterfly wing hanging from his muzzle and a pleased expression plastered on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him to which he innocently stared back before averting his attention to the fight before us, giving me a knowing glance every now and then as the goblin and his dog neared the man.

"Oh come on," I whispered, "This isn't my fight."

Meelo's right ear twitched backwards indicating that he was arguing against me.

"He can handle it on his own."

Meelo sniffed, clearly he disagreed. And I guess from what was on display thus far, I had to side with him on that point. The human either lacked the talent to fight or wasn't trying to win. He was able to dodge well enough but he wasn't going to get anywhere if he didn't land his own blow sooner rather than later.

"But I don't _want_ to," I disputed, tying the dead rabbit tighter on my belt, my instincts still telling me to turn and get out of there while I still had the chance. Nothing good would come of staying here and aiding this random human. My mind flickered back to my previous adventure… _Humans are brash, bold, rude, and irrational, they never think through their actions and blame others for when it goes awry._ _This man may be no different._ I snorted internally. _Yeah, sure, let's go with that. Maybe. A highly doubtful maybe._

Meelo's returning expression all but screamed, 'Are you going to let an innocent person die? That isn't like you, _even_ if he is human.'

I snarled low under my breath. "Ugh, I hate it when you make sense," before stubbornly yanking my bow from my back, notching an arrow, and sprinting into the fray.

 _Please, Densa, pray I am not making a mistake._

My adrenaline instantly spiked, fueling my every movement and action, increasingly my senses and making everything snap into focus. My heart roared to life, each beat strengthening my resolved. My breaths became even and controlled.

With Meelo on my flank, the two of us dashed forwards. The great panther lunged towards one of the dogs of war, his fangs digging deep into the beast's haunches causing it to writhe and wiggle, the dog's whines piercing through the air. "Careful," I warned my companion knowing all too well that the dandruff the dog's shook off of themselves was poisonous. Though I carried a few antidotes, I didn't want to see my panther getting hurt if possible.

Racing along the edge of the battlefield, I let lose two arrows simultaneously, both embedding themselves into the flesh of my target, the goblin that had chosen to chase after the man from across the clearing. It howled, twisted disfigured hands reaching back to try and pull the arrows lose.

With the two of us working as distractions, the human managed to regain his footing. He reached forward and grasped the goblin in front of him, turning the enemy in his arms in order to create a 'shield' so to speak. The beast I had hit yanked my arrows free, using them to send a volley of his own towards the human with his thorn bow. The man winced, thrusting his 'shield' forward in a desperate attempt to stop the oncoming projectiles…. Which worked but his 'shield' twirled free as the bloodied arrows caressed the goblin's left bicep before snatching his hooked blades from the moss at his feet.

"Do you just dance with them or do you actually intend on fighting?" I questioned from my position as I let another pair of arrows fly through the air, both hitting my intended mark. The dog my panther gnawed on gave one last squeal before falling to the dirt. Meelo's ears curled back and he eyed me, 'kill thief' he seemed to bitterly quip.

The man grunted in response though I did note a bit of playfulness in his eyes.

His tactics weren't working, sluggish and poorly maneuvered as they were, and I was able to knock off yet another foe, its blood coloring the ground in a crimson red. Meelo dove past me, delving into the fray with the human. His claws dug into the soft skin of the dog of war, slinking around the enemy, his teeth glistening in the sun. Human watched, mouth agape as I gracefully dodged the mace that flew just above my head before equipping my bow as a staff. Using the momentum, I whacked the goblin hard behind the knee caps, snapping the fragile bone. The way the human stared as my target slunk in defeat made me wonder if he had ever seen a woman in combat before. _Perhaps he hasn't_. "You going to join in any time soon or just watch?" I smirked, gesturing to the field.

He arched a brow at me likely not enjoying my remark but rejoined once more. His combat style was different… like those who trained in the mountains. _And what exactly is a barbarian from the mountain region doing this far South? They have little reason to venture here, trading isn't a grand commodity and they have no use for our weapons…_

I knew little of their culture but enough to distinguish their tactics in battle. If he had been up north where the frigid cold would slow the movements of his targets, I was certain he would slaughter them... But he wasn't. It was warm and he was abundantly clumsy. Each swing was weighted but the goblins nimbly dodged and wove around him. Worthless.

Which meant Meelo and I had to do the heavy lifting.

He did manage to get one kill in. One. _Ahem, Elf 5, Human 1. I win._

Meelo came to my side as the final enemy hit the ground. "You come here often?" I asked, tilting my head to the side, sliding my bow back over my shoulder where it belonged. My leather armor was soaked with goblin gore along the belt and breastplate, the shoulder guard no longer quite in the right position but otherwise everything was intact. He, on the other hand, was a mess from head to toe. Blood caked his armor, his coal black hair tussled, falling free from the leather cord that once tied it back. Wicked scratches embraced his right cheek and bled down to his collar bone from where one of the dogs must have gotten him. His beard was marred with scarlet.

"Only recently." His eyes watched me warily, debating whether or not I was friendly. Honestly, I was not widely known for my charming conversation or peace keeping skills… usually I caused more mayhem than I rectified. _And don't forget it, lest you give Alyara another chance to remind you._

Still, this man didn't need my rudeness this early in the morning. "Name's Albany. And you?"

"Kaldvic… I hail from the mountains." _So it seems I was correct._ His chainmail gleamed in the sunrise though it was nothing extravagant. He had a hard face, one that I feared would fall apart if he attempted to smile. Still, I would be lying if I said he wasn't a _little_ handsome. _For a human_. His eyes were a shade of blue I hadn't seen before, and I had a feeling if he whacked off that hair of his he would be popular among the ladies.

"Cold... weather… up there?' _Yep, I'm great at talking to people, way to go, sister will be impressed._ This was more of Alyara's area of expertise… She could sling sentences together like a wizard could craft a spell. And we're talking master wizard here, not some pansy lame arse apprentice who just opened his first spell book.

He cracked a tiny smile then, clearly amused at my discomfort. "Indeed, you couldn't imagine." Kaldvic placed a hand on his swords as he sheathed them, neither of them requiring cleaning since he simply hadn't managed to land a single hit. _Man of few words, I see._

 _Right, time to get to the bottom of things_. I couldn't shake the _unease_ I felt creeping back into my bones. Aside from our little foray, the woods were silent once more, eerily so. "Listen, I just saved your life," he moved to protest but I put a finger up, "I did and you know it. So I feel like you would owe me a favor… My friend and I, we need to get to a town in order to trade some gear and equip ourselves before heading South. You wouldn't happen to know where said nearest town would be, would you?"

Kaldvic gave a curt nod. "I may have an idea, there was a village not too far from here, ran into it yesterday." His gaze fell to the west. It was a tad off from our course but if they had the supplies we needed, I wasn't about to complain. Our goal was to get to the Sun Elves without delay but we needed to make repairs and supply runs now and then. _Rushing ahead only assures one thing: a quick inevitable death_ , the Chief's words echoed in my mind.

"Camp is back this way, follow."

"You can't just give me orders." His tone was annoyed, face incredulous.

"Uh, unless you're my panther, I wasn't talking to _you_ ," I replied rather pointedly as Meelo pranced behind me.

"Oh…" I rolled my eyes. _Men are idiots_... I made a mental note to get rid of this one as soon as we got to town. He would act as our lowly guide likely for the rest of the day and then he could go on his merry way back to whatever he was doing before I ran into him.

Hopefully before we ran into whatever lurked in the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2 - Grouping Up

The walk back was… _awkward_. I didn't talk, I refused to. I wasn't going to be buddy-buddy with this random human for shits and giggles. _No thanks. I have much more important, way better things to do._ I was already trying to calculate how much extra food we would need to feed him, how much time this would put us back. I had goals and I had full intentions on meeting them. I craved information, answers, closure… and this man was either going to be an asset or a hindrance. And, by the gods, if he was the latter of the two…

Kaldvic must have sensed this. He attempted conversation once or twice but a cold stare from me shut him up. _No offense bud, but we aren't going to be friends._ _You're human, not my type. Never will be._

Besides, I was more concerned with the lack of wildlife to be pestered by silly things like attractiveness.

It was not long before the grove we called 'home' came into view between the vines and branches. The smell of cinder still filled the air, smoke pillowed up from the smoldering embers in a pit between two bed rolls.

Our campsite was feeble but held its purpose. Aside from the fire and sleeping area, our meager belongings filled the rest of the space. My pack was small, a dark crimson cloak rested over the top of it. A cooking pot, hatchet, rope, and unused arrows were nestled to the left. My soft furs were where I had left them a mere hour before, my bed appearing more and more inviting by the second.

My sister seemed to be in the same mindset.

Alyara was snuggled in the center of a hefty pile of covers and cushions, preferring to be comfortable no matter where we were. Next to her rested a pile of books, her favorite past time, a page still open with a leaf wedged between to keep her place. Her eyes were closed and ears relaxed, back to us as we entered the camp, blanket intertwined with her limbs and tail. She could sleep through anything.

I listened once more. A creek rustled a few feet away, the water licking at the rocks and soil. Sun filtered in through the canopy of tree leaves above us indicating that it was nearly midday. Still, no critters, no animals. _Nothing_.

 _Concerning_. What was scaring them all away? Certainly not the goblins, they were common enough. No, something else was hidden amongst the evergreens… something far worse than little green monsters.

 _Sheesh, Albi, are you trying to frighten yourself? This isn't a ghost story, this isn't a dark legend._

My stomach twisted. _This isn't like a century ago._

 _Focus on a task_ , I lectured myself. Moving to crouch beside the fire, I coaxed the dying embers to life with ease and checked the iron pan I had placed on it prior to leaving for the hunt. Perhaps leaving untended food to cook in my absence hadn't been the wisest thing I had ever done.

Kaldvic cast a worried glance at the panthers… Carruth, Meelo's bonded panther brother, was awake, watching his new 'prey' with sleep laden eyes. "They are hunters," the mountain man said, fingers itching to grip the hilts of his blades.

"Yes. And kitties. _Adorable_ ones. You'll be fine. Just stay on my good side." I flipped over the pork sausage, the meat sizzling as the fire reheated the pan. If I paired this with some of the honey bread we had brought with our stomachs would be full enough to make the half day's trip to the little town Kaldvic knew of.

The human took a seat on the opposite of the flames, his gaze flicking between me and the panthers and then back to me, nervous as all hell. _I suppose I can't blame him, not every day you make nice with a pair of predators._

I could tell he was calculating, deciding which of us would be easier to take down if all out chaos ensued. It would be a difficult choice. The panthers were quicker but often clumsier, especially when they were getting fed. I, on the other hand, was slower but deadlier since I would not have to get close to him to deal damage. I presumed if I had a heart, I could have told the mountain man that he had nothing to fear since my sister and I truly required his aid in order to progress. But, for the meantime, he could squirm it out. His lips parted once, brows knitted together as if he was about to ask a question, but instead grunted and shook his head. _Fair, I'm not inclined to talk to you any ways. Silence suits me fantastically._

Once breakfast had a good start I turned my attention to Alyara. Her fur was unkempt, unusual for her inside of Ninovan but an appearance I had become accustomed to during our week of travel. As the daughter of the Chief and High Druid it was her duty to look and act the part when we were home. She had been trained at a young age to wield magic, 'forged in the fires of diplomacy and leadership' – or however Argou, our father and Chief, would say it. When we were younger, I remembered being jealous of the attention she would receive from our parents but once I realized just why she was gifted such special treatment, I decided it would be best if I kept my mouth shut. I never wanted her role, never envied her for it. I played my part to the Hunt as she did to our Tribe. I knew what she did was exhausting; I pitied her more than anything now.

Where I was granted the freedom to do as I wished, she was jailed and shackled to a role she wasn't entirely sure she even wanted to possess.

 _Which made the rule breaking all the more enjoyable when she played along._

I leaned over, gently poking her in the shoulder, used to the way her fur felt against my skin. She muttered something unintelligent, waved dismissively with a hand. I could hear Kaldvic scoff behind me. "Aly…"

"It's too early."

"It's past noon."

" _Still_ too early. We didn't stop until well after midnight..." fatigue heavy in her speech. "And that was after… after the… oh whatever it was, those _things_ we fought. I'm exhausted. Sleep now."

"Food is ready."

"Wait…." A pause as Aly lifted her head in the slightest, her interest getting the better of her. "You mean you didn't completely and utterly torch breakfast again?" she asked groggily, using her clawed fingers to rub the sleep from her face. She turned in her spot, lips pursed as if she were ready to speak… until her gaze zeroed in on our new companion. "Who…?"

"We have company," I added nonchalantly, cocking my head in Kaldvic's general direction.

Her attention switched between the two of us before settling back on me, giving me one of her… _looks_. The one she always reserved for when she saw a man near me. Yes, my ability to seduce and bluff my way into whatever the bloody hell I wanted was a bit on the addictive side for men but… the abundance of annoyance and nuisance that followed was a pesky side effect, and typically an undesired one. "This one is different. He agreed to help us find what we need." I said before she could get her own opinion in.

She bobbed her head in understanding as she removed the pelts from her limbs, tensing and relaxing her muscles as she stretched, Carruth came to her side instantly, head lowered so he could graze it against her shoulder in greeting.

Out of the corner of my vision I made note of the way Kaldvic flinched, palms still braced against the cold iron of his swords. _Oh, what a child._

Alyara chuckled, her feline eyes sparking with her usual amusement. She thought the same way I did as we gave each other knowing looks, words not necessary to convey what we wanted to say. As I turned to gather my belongings I heard her warn, "I hope you don't make the mistake of putting the moves on my sister, or you'll be dealing with me." Kaldvic didn't comment, preferring to offer a polite cough instead. _Wise._

He watched Alyara for a moment as she removed herself fully from her bedroll, the same way he had watched me the whole way back to camp. She equipped her simple armor, preferring to allow herself to move easily in combat without the encumbrance of heavy metals like steel to weigh her down. The cream and tawny brown colors of her fur matched the leather she wore, allowing her to conceal herself in the underbrush. Her tail swayed, balancing her as she knelt down to scratch behind Carruth's ear with her own pawed hand. Each move was graceful, lithe, agile; common for most of her kind.

"You are a catfolk, correct?" Kaldvic asked after some hesitation, confusion clearly coloring his tone. "And you're… You're Albany's _sister_?" Was wondering when he was going to ask that. Y _ou aren't the first to be confused by the race difference between us, but that was a long tale… and a sad one._

And one we didn't have time for.

"I am. And you are?" Short, sweet, to the point. Alyara gave a barely detectable nod to me, a softened expression in her irises.

"Kaldvic, I hail from the mountains."

"Bit far South aren't you?" she questioned as she sat beside me, pulling out a honeyed biscuit from her bag along with three wooden plates. "What brings you here?"

"Personal matters," there was an edge to his voice, one he attempted to conceal. But I heard it, as did Aly.

 _Again_ , I wondered, _why here?_ He was far beyond the reach of the mountain region. The Tiraten Woods were not remotely close to where he resided and the next human settlement was the Kingdom of Cumberbatch, which required another day or two on foot to get to. Mountain folk were not common in this area, many of them decided it safer to remain north rather than venture south for supplies. Regardless of his reasons, it was odd. _Beyond odd. Uncomfortably so._ Then again, we all had our own secrets. Prying into his wasn't right, no matter how much I wanted to.

He spoke once more, "I should only be traveling with you for a short time, your sibling made that very clear." He angled his chin towards me for emphasis.

 _Glad you caught on._

Silence fell among us as we started to eat our breakfast turned lunch. The pork was a bit on the dry side having been a tad overcooked but the honeyed biscuits and warmed butter helped soften the blow. Though I had few spices, I could taste the herbs on my tongue. I hummed, pleased my grumbling stomach would soon quiet. Kaldvic watched us take a few bites before he dove into his own meal.

I snorted. _Please, you aren't nearly remarkable enough to poison._

It didn't take long for Alyara to break the calm. I internally growled, having wanted to eat in peace. Of course, of bloody course, she would want to pepper this man with her questions. _Always learning_. "So, tell me about yourself, Kaldvic," she offered. Her words were like a purr, a gentle caress, one that made you want to talk even if you had reservations to do otherwise.

"What would you like to know?" His posture changed, shoulders tensed and spine straightened, hand half-raised with a piece of bread between his fingers. _Not a fan of being the center of attention?_

"We can start simple," she said. "I noticed your swords. You any good with them?"

"Depends on who you asked," he replied, shooting a look back to me as I chewed. I crinkled my nose but didn't take the bait. "I was trained as a child. What about you? How do you hold your own in battle?" _You're diverting the question._

"She's all magic and charm and wonder," I answered, wiggling my fingers and causing my beloved traveling companion to smirk.

"What my sister is trying to say, is that I'm a druid," Aly corrected, nudging me with her elbow.

"Oh, yes, I apologize. Magic and _animals_ and _nature_." Another finger wiggle. I barely understood her spells and incantations. It was a mixture of druidic and sylvan tongue, of hand gestures and items. I much preferred skewering things with my sharp, pointy arrows. Much simpler. Less fluff involved.

But that didn't mean I wasn't thankful for the power she possessed. The healing that she offered after I did something she warned me not to, the electricity that danced in the air to protect me from a wayward foe I hadn't been paying proper attention to; as far as combat was concerned, I needed her far more than she would ever need me.

And I prayed she knew that. I needed her. In every way.

I smiled warmly at her. "Truly, she is amazing. Perhaps you'll get the chance to see her yourself."

Alyara winced. "I certainly hope not. This is supposed to be a quiet adventure. Ninovan to the Southern Isles. We even made sure we traveled through the least populated areas as to avoid trouble."

Kaldvic interjected, "Why is that you are heading to the Isles?"

Aly and I shared another glance but I replied. "Personal matters," my tone mirroring his own from earlier. He bowed his head forward. _Again, we all have our own secrets._

I returned to my meal as my sister easily changed the subject, "What hobbies do you have?"

The two of them dissolved into casual conversation as my attention swiveled towards the woods around us. _Okay, game plan. Eat, pack up, and move on. Ditch human at new village. Gather supplies… And we should be on our way. Easy._

And not happening soon enough.

I watched Kaldvic out of the corner of my eye. _Asset or hindrance. Which are you?_

 _And will I ever get the chance to find out?_


End file.
